En Cuerpo y Alma
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Un amor muy grande puede llegar a ser eterno. Venganza xD
1. En Cuerpo y Alma

_**HE VUELTO CON UNA VENGANZA! Espero te guste Pilar, lo hice con mucho cariño x3 Jajaajajajjajajajajajajaja xD Nos vemos!**_

* * *

"_**En Cuerpo y Alma"**_

-¡PILAR YA CALMATE POR BAJOTERRA!-. Grito Karem estresada del movimiento de la castaña.

-L-Lo s-siento, p-pero estoy m-muy n-nerviosa-. Respondió Pili tragando saliva nerviosa.

-Respira hondo mi niña, así Ka podrá terminar más rápido con el vestido-. Aconsejo Aky con una sonrisa.

-E-Esta bien-. Dijo la castaña tomando una respiración profunda calmándose.

-Al fin-. Dijo la morena rodando los ojos.

Karem tenía un par de agujas en la boca asiendo unos cuantos toques al vestido de boda que tenia puesto Pilar, en cuanto término se alejo para verlo y sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado. Aky se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ver sonriendo el hermoso vestido, llevaron a la novia frente a un espejo para que pudiera ver el trabajo:

Era un vestido strapless estilo corsé ajustado hasta la cintura con un encaje de un suave diseño de flores, luego el resto del vestido hecho de seda blanca caía suavemente cubriendo sus tacones blancos, la cola del vestido debía tener quizás tres metros en un diseño hermoso. En su cuello había un collar de perlas puramente blancas, su largo cabello castaño lucia perfectamente ondulado semi recogido por suaves trenzas. Aky se acerco con un velo sujeto por un broche incrustado de zafiros y se lo coloco entre las trenzas dejando que Karem acomodara el resto del velo el cual le llegaba debajo de la cadera.

-Bien ya tenemos algo viejo, el collar de perlas, algo azul que sería el broche…-. Iba enunciando Aky mirando a Pili de arriba abajo.

-Y algo nuevo-. Agrego Karem sonriendo pícaramente mientras la castaña la miraba algo extrañada.

-Si Ka el vestido-. Dijo Pilar extrañada.

-Aparte del vestido-. Comento la morena alzando la mano conservando su sonrisa picara, su amiga pudo ver de qué se trataba y se sonrojo: era una liga.- Las mejillas sonrojadas ¡Perfecto! Necesitabas un poco de color-. Dijo Karem con burla.

-Mi niña más te vale no reclamar porque es tradición de la boda, yo tuve que hacerlo ahora te toca a ti-. Dijo Aky con una sonrisa.

-B-Bien-. Respondió la castaña con nerviosismo.

-Aky ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Aun tengo que ir a ajustarle el traje al novio y a los demás, no podre ayudarte con el maquillaje espero me perdonen-. Dijo Ka lanzándole la liga a Akyra.

-No te preocupes, anda corre porque algo me dice que Billy esta peor que Pili-. Respondió soltando una risa sonrojando aun más a Pilar.

Soltando también una risa Karem se fue. Akyra levanto un poco el vestido colocándole la liga a la novia en la pierna derecha subiéndola hasta medio muslo en donde debía ir, luego la guio hacia una silla frente a un espejo sentándola con cuidado para no arrugar el vestido. Comenzó a ponerle un poco de polvo en la cara cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Trixie y a Danna, Trix tenía un largo vestido verde hasta el suelo marcando su figura con el cabello atado en una coleta alta y ligeramente maquillada. Mientras que Danna lucía un hermoso vestido largo de color fucsia con una cinta negra en la cintura, también iba ligeramente maquillada.

-Hola, veníamos a ver como estaba la novia-. Dijo Danna con una sonrisa.

-Nerviosa-. Respondió Pilar con un suspiro tembloroso.- Por cierto se ven lindas-. Comento con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Karem no solo es curandera también diseñadora-. Dijo Trixie riendo.

-En eso tienen razón, vengan ayúdenme con el maquillaje-. Pidió Aky quien estaba usando un vestido de tirantes azul ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía en vuelitos hasta medio muslo.

Entre las tres dejaron a Pilar hermosa: Le pusieron un poco de rímel en las pestañas, en los ojos le pusieron un color dorado suave resaltando sus ojos, en los labios le pusieron un tono rosa pálido para luego ponerle un poco de brillo labial, las mejillas no fue necesario ya que tenia rubor natural. En definición, la novia lucia hermosa y sus amigas la miraban muy felices y orgullosas.

_Mientras con el Novio…_

-Billy te juro que si no te quedas quieto voy a clavarte una aguja-. Amenazo Karem mirando molesta al rubio.

-No seas tan mala Ka, el pobre está nervioso-. Dijo Kord con burla.

-Mejor no hables Kord, tú estabas peor que él-. Dijo la morena soltando una risa mientras el Troll se sonrojaba.

-N-No es mi culpa-. Dijo Billy tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

-Billy respira profundo-. Aconsejo el Caballero con las manos en la espalda sonriendo.

El rubio le hizo caso y trato de calmarse, sin éxito, para dejar que Karem terminara su trabajo. Un par de ajustes más y por fin logro terminar. El ex bandido se miro al espejo observando el trabajo: Un traje perfectamente blanco **(Era blanco o negro y preferí el blanco para no hacerlo tradicional xD)** que le quedaba perfectamente, la camisa estaba perfecta y tenía un pequeño bolsillo en la parte derecha del saco de su traje en donde había un pequeño racimo de flores verdes. Eli, Kord y el Caballero llevaban trajes típicos negros pero en el bolsillo del saco también llevaban el mismo racimo de flores. Todos iban perfectamente arreglados y guapos. Ka soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

-¡AL FIN!-. Exclamo la morena alzando los brazos al cielo con expresión de júbilo.

-No exageres Ka-. Dijo el Caballero riendo, su amiga le saco la lengua.

-Cuando tengas que diseñar un montón de trajes tú solo dime si no exagero-. Reclamo cruzándose de brazos.

-Se te hubiera hecho más fácil si el novio y la novia no estuvieran tan nerviosos-. Comento Eli con burla.

-Dime eso cuando te cases-. Debatió Billy logrando sonrojar al Shane, sus amigos rieron excepto Karem.

-Oh genial pase esto con Aky y Kord, ahora con Pili y Billy, después tendré que volverlo a pasar con Trixie e Eli y quizás luego con Danna y el Caballero-. Se lamento la morena golpeándose la frente, sus amigos pararon de reír y la miraron sonrojados.

-¡KAREM!-. Gritaron todos con nerviosismo.

-Ya les dije que cuando dicen mi nombre completo pareciera que me estuvieran regañando-. Reclamo Ka haciéndose la inocente, pero luego no pudo evitarlo y rio con burla.- Como sea voy arreglarme para ir a ver cómo está la novia, por cierto Billy, te pido por favor que para la noche de bodas seas delicado con el vestido-. Pidió la morena sonrojando aun más, si es que era posible, al rubio.

-¡Karem por favor!-. Dijo el ex bandido nervioso y apenado.

-No reclames, además agradece que lo diseñe especialmente para que se quite fácil, aprendí eso después de la última vez-. Dijo Karem mirando enojada a cierto mecánico quien sonrojado se hizo el desentendido. **(Si se lo preguntan mire a Kord así: ¬¬)**.

Dicho esto se fue mientras el novio seguía igual de nervioso que antes, quizá peor. Karem se arreglo muy rápido y fue donde la novia, en cuanto entro sus amigas la miraron asombradas pues ¡La morena se había puesto vestido! Llevaba un vestido de color gris de tirantes cruzados al cuello un poco ajustado al cuerpo con una abertura en la pierna derecha que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, iba ligeramente maquillada y la cinta negra que siempre usaba en la pierna ahora la tenía en el cuello como un collar. Sintió las miradas de sus amigas y se sonrojo.

-Se que dije que usaría pantalones pero en la boda de Aky también use vestido y me pareció lo justo, pero extraño mi capucha-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Te vez linda Ka-. Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Sí, además solo serán amigos íntimos asique no te preocupes por tu capucha-. Dijo Danna con una sonrisa.

-Si ya lo sé, además aun tendré que diseñar más vestidos y usar un vestido unas dos veces más-. Dijo la morena con una mueca.

-¿Por qué lo dices mi niña?-. Pregunto Akyra extrañada.

-En la boda de Trixie y luego en la de Danna-. Respondió Ka con una sonrisa picara, sus amigas la miraron sonrojadas.

-¡KAREM!-. Gritaron apenadas.

-Creo que es la segunda vez que me regañan en el día-. Dijo la morena riendo divertida, Akyra miro el reloj.

-Es la hora ¿Lista Pili?-. Pregunto Aky maternalmente poniendo una mano en su hombro, la castaña dio una respiración profunda.

-Lista-. Dijo soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

-Vamos los invitados ya están listos-. Aviso Trixie mirando por la puerta.

Dicho esto primero salieron las damas y se escucho el sonido de la marcha nupcial tocada en piano cortesía de Garfio Rojo quien se había ofrecido a tocarla, los invitados se levantaron y vieron a la novia quien se acercaba con un ramo de rosas blancas y flores verdes, Billy la esperaba frente al altar con el cura y cuando la vio quedo pasmado, lucia más bella de lo que ya era y se sentía el hombre más afortunado de Bajoterra al casarse con tan bello ángel. En cuanto ambos estuvieron en posición el cura comenzó con el enorme testimonio, luego de unos minutos interminables llegaron a la parte que todos esperaban, dijeron sus votos matrimoniales para luego decir "Acepto" y se colocaron la sortija. Danna miro a Karem quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Ka ¿Estas llorando?-. Susurro sorprendida la ex ladrona viendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su amiga.

-No, es que me entro algo al ojo-. Se excuso la morena secando rápidamente la lágrima de su mejilla.

-… Y por el poder que se me concede, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-. Termino de decir el Reverendo.

Pilar rodeo el cuello de Billy con sus brazos mientras él le rodeaba la cintura y ambos se dieron un tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño, los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos comenzando a aplaudir emocionados. Después de eso todos fueron al gran salón en donde los novios partieron el pastel ante los flashes de las cámaras, luego vino la parte de la liga y Pilar y Billy no podían estar más rojos mientras debían cumplir con esta tradición, ahora habrían miles de grabaciones y fotografías que se usarían en su contra. Para la parte del ramo todas las solteras se amontonaron unas con otras, entre ellas Trixie y Danna, Karem fue, literalmente, arrastrada al montón para que participara. La castaña se puso de espaldas y lanzo el ramo mientras todas intentaban atraparlo, finalmente llego a manos de Trixie quien se coloco más roja que su cabello.

Luego de que los novios bailaran el vals ya estaban listos para irse, los invitados se amontonaron para despedirlos lanzando arroz y algunos de sus amigos asiendo comentarios picaros sonrojando a la pareja. Llegaron al que sería su nuevo refugio, tenía todo lo que necesitaban y era perfecto. Billy, como dicta la tradición, tomo a su esposa al estilo nupcial y la llevo a conocer la habitación que compartirían desde ahora y para siempre. Pilar sonrió maravillada viendo el lugar que desde ahora sería su hogar y que compartiría el resto de su vida con el hombre que ama, sintió los brazos de su esposo rodeando su cintura besándole la mejilla. **(¡ATENCIÓN MENTES PURAS E INOCENTES! (Me refiero a ti Zaix xD) ¡AQUÍ COMENZARA EL LEMON Y RECOMIENDO DISCRECIÓN! ¡HABLO ENSERIO! REPITO ¡LEMON! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje de advertencia que tenga un lindo día :3… ¡LEMON! xD)**

Los labios de su marido fueron deslizándose a su oído mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo derecho sacándole un suspiro, luego siguió bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, hecho la cabeza a un lado para darle más libertad y Billy comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con besos, mordiscos y de vez en cuando lamiéndole el cuello sacándole gemidos de placer. No se dio cuenta cuando Billy le estaba quitando el vestido hasta que sintió como le daba un pequeño beso en la espalda, dejo el vestido en una silla porque sino Karem lo mataría. Volvió con su esposa la cual le quito el saco y mientras le besaba comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para luego acariciar su abdomen.

Billy la llevo a la cama en donde la recostó comenzando a besar su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas con suavidad sacándole más de un suspiro a la castaña, se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos con todo el cariño que se tenían, Pilar delineo con su dedo índice el labio inferior el rubio mientras la uña del mismo dedo le hacía cosquillas en el labio superior. Se volvieron a besar, las manos del ex bandido se fueron a su espalda intentando quitar el sujetador, finalmente pudo con ayuda de su esposa y sus senos quedaron expuestos mientras sus pezones estaban erguidos ante él lustrosos como uvas. No dudo en besarlos con la misma pasión escuchando los placenteros gemidos de su esposa.

Al ver que la castaña estaba ocupada gimiendo con una mano deslizo la última prenda que resguardaba su cuerpo, quedo desnuda más bella que un ángel. Volvió a besar sus labios dándose el lujo de introducir dos dedos en su intimidad comenzando un movimiento lento, Pili jadeo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido debido al placer que le estaba dando su esposo. Billy comenzó a jugar con sus pezones mordiendo o lamiendo aumentando la excitación de su esposa, ella lo tomo del rostro volviendo a besarlo entre suspiros y gemidos sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando un vals entre ellas. Pilar estaba a punto de llegar pero su esposo se detuvo para quitarse el pantalón, no dudo en ayudarle con el cinturón y el cierre para luego quitarle el bóxer mostrando lo bien dotado que estaba.

Pili en vez de recostarse en la cama se sentó a horcajadas sobre Billy enredando las piernas en su cintura, se abrazo a su cuello y le sonrió dándole un beso. El rubio devolvió el beso para luego esconder la cara en su cuello comenzando a penetrarla lentamente y con sumo cuidado, llego a la barrera que resguardaba la inocencia de su esposa y con todo el cuidado que pudo la atravesó. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, Billy beso su mejilla y espero a que se acostumbrada al dolor. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un movimiento de cadera el rubio la tomo de la cadera comenzando a embestirla despacio, el dolor se convirtió en un placer inimaginable para Pilar quien se aferro aun más al cuello de su esposo quien comenzó a acelerar el movimiento.

Así estuvieron ambos unos minutos disfrutando del placer que sentían, una gota de sudor se deslizo por el seno izquierdo de Pilar la cual fue lamida por Billy volviendo a recorrer su cuello con besos dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí. En un momento preciso sus respiraciones se volvieron más pesadas y sus cuerpos se tensaron, Pili enterró las uñas en la espalda de su esposo mientras que él soltaba un gruñido en su cuello, ambos tocaron el mismo cielo casi al mismo tiempo. Cayeron sobre su cama abrazados intentando calmar sus respiraciones aceleradas, se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo musitando un Te Amo para luego caer dormidos sobre el lecho.

Esto solo era el primero de los tantos días que seguían del resto de sus vidas, unidos tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día una criaturita los acompañaría.

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Pilar xD Esta guerra continua MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! xD Estaba de vacaciones por eso no publicaba xD BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Sorpresa Doble

**_Bueno Pili, aquí tienes la segunda parte de mi venganza JAMAS ME RINDO! xD_**

**_IMPORTANTE: Pilar y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y terminaremos con esta guerra. Decidimos que debíamos terminar con Broche de Oro xD asique cada una escribira un One-Shot de su respectiva pareja, es decir, para terminar ella escribira un Pilly y yo escribire un Twistem (Aunque me duela xD) Pero sigo con mi titulo de Reina de las Venganzas xD Nos leemos abajo! _**

* * *

"_**Sorpresa Doble"**_

PDV Pili

Mareo, mareo y vomito es lo único que he sentido estos últimos días. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, estaba en el baño vomitando otra vez, luego de cepillarme los dientes salí del baño y baje a la sala, en ese momento entro Billy y me sonrió, cuando estaba por acercarme a saludarlo me vino un mareo y comencé a caer al suelo con la visión borrosa. Por suerte mi esposo me atrapo pero entonces me desmaye completamente. Al despertar una luz me cegó unos instantes antes de acostumbrarme a ella, estaba en una cama de hospital con Billy a mi lado y al verme consciente me dio un beso y me abrazo. En ese momento un doctor entro por la puerta.

-Qué bueno que despertó jovencita, le tengo grandes noticias ¡Esta embarazada!-. Dijo con una sonrisa, no podía creerlo, mire a mi esposo y una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

-¡Seré padre!-. Grito dándome un rápido abrazo y un beso lleno de cariño, yo seguía en estado de shock.

-Debo advertirle jovencita que estos próximos 9 meses no serán nada fáciles-. Me advirtió el doctor, yo asentí.

Luego de unos últimos exámenes que me hicieron nos pudimos ir con Billy, él iba muy feliz y su gran sonrisa me contagio, nos dirigimos al refugio Shane para contarles a todos la gran noticia. Al llegar vi las mecas de Aky, Ka y Danna, al parecer estaban todos en casa, tome la mano de mi marido un tanto nerviosa y entramos al refugio en donde todos nos sonrieron. Sonreí un tanto nerviosa y vi que Akyra se levanto, me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos.

-¡OH POR DIOS ESTAS EMBARAZADA!-. Grito a los cuatro vientos muy emocionada, me sorprendí de como lo dedujo pero sonreí y asentí.

-¡¿Es enserio?!-. Grito Karem con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, Billy y yo seremos padres-. Dije con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras mi marido me abrazaba por la cintura.

-¡Felicidades a los dos!-. Comenzaron a decirnos todos muy felices por nosotros.

-Advierto enseguida que si soy niñera cobrare por hora-. Nos dijo Ka con burla haciendo reír a todos.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde con ellos disfrutando de la conversación y haciendo apuestas sobre si seria niño o niña, yo sinceramente creo que será niño pero me sorprendí cuando Billy dijo que le gustaría que fuera niña. Luego de eso volvimos a nuestro hogar todos muy contentos con la noticia, había quedado muy cansada por lo que mi esposo me llevo a la cama y caí rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente comencé a escribir una diario sobre todo lo que pasa cada mes de mi embarazo.

_**Primer Mes:**_

Creo que este mes fue fácil de pasar, obviamente no faltaba el mareo o vomito matutino pero no fue tanto problema, además ya estaba ansiosa por qué me creciera la pancita y luego tener a mi pequeño o pequeña en bracitos. De vez en cuando tenía cambios de humor pero nada grave, todo perfecto.

_**Segundo Mes:**_

Bueno, los vómitos aumentaron al igual que el hambre, cada día era un antojo diferente, a veces quería algo dulce y otras veces quería algo salado, además mi olfato se agudizo y algunos olores me daban unas nauseas terribles. Al menos Billy cooperaba y me regaloneaba cumpliendo cada uno de mis caprichos hambrientos, por eso lo amo tanto.

_**Tercer Mes:**_

Me vi al espejo y ya comencé a notar un bulto en el vientre, sonreí muy contenta antes de que me viniera otro ataque de vomito, luego de eso volvió a comer unos dos platos llenos de comida, no pensé que tendría tanta hambre. La mayoría del día me la pasaba así, comer, vomitar, comer y vomitas además de uno que otro mareo.

_**Cuarto Mes:**_

Billy me vio y me dijo que mi estomago sí que había crecido, yo me mire y era cierto ¡Parecía d meses en lugar de 4! Le dije que tal vez estaba comiendo demasiado, pero Billy preocupado dijo que mejor íbamos al médico, no creía que fuera para tanto pero aun así acepte. Luego de unas horas el doctor nos dio los resultados.

-Creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa al saber esto-. Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dice doctor?-. Pregunte un tanto preocupada.

-Pues jovencita… ¡Esta embarazada de gemelos!-. Nos dijo un tanto emocionado.

-¡¿Gemelos?!-. Gritamos Billy y yo al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos y emocionados, yo estaba muy feliz, ¡Iba a tener a dos pequeños o pequeñas!

En cuanto salimos del hospital corrimos al refugio a contarle a los demás, reaccionaron de la misma forma que nosotros, muy emocionados y gritando. Fue la mejor sorpresa que tuvo mi embarazo.

_**Quinto Mes:**_

Al ver que tenía dos criaturitas en la barriga entendí porque tanto apetito, eso me calmo y seguí comiendo como siempre al igual que mis antojos, Billy parecía igual de contento que yo al saber que tendría dos hijos o hijas. Él seguía obstinado con decir que ambas serian niñas, no creí que Billy fuera de tener hijas pero algo me decía que sería un padre maravilloso, pero también sabía que sería muy celoso y sobreprotector con sus niñas y eso me sacaba siempre una sonrisa.

_**Sexto Mes:**_

De vez en cuando estas criaturitas comenzaban a patear, con esa fuerza estaba segura de que serian niños. A veces parecía que se pelearan entre sí, pero bueno así son los hermanos. Estaba sentada en el sofá acariciando mi gran pancita cuando comenzaron a patear otra vez, ¡Uf! Vaya que patean, Billy entro y vio mi cara y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿Mis pequeñas molestan mucho?-. Pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Con esa fuerza creo que son pequeños cariño, y vaya que patean-. Dije un tanto adolorida al sentir otra punzada.

-Bueno, son iguales a su madre-. Dijo con burla, yo le pegue en el hombro.- Jajajaja déjame probar algo-. Acerco su mano y comenzó a acariciar el gran bulto de mi estomago, acerco su boca y deposito un pequeño beso.- Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse que su madre quiere descansar-. Yo me reí y las o los diablillos se quedaron quietos.

-Gracias Billy-. Dije muy contenta dándole un beso, me recosté en su hombro y nos quedamos así el resto de la tarde.

_**Séptimo Mes:**_

Definitivamente estaba comiendo por tres personas, ¡Podía comer toda una mesa de comida!... Bueno no tan exagerado pero si comía mucho, ahora también estaba más cansada, podía dormir toda la noche y aun así tomaba siestas en el día, ¡Parecía Pronto! Cuando se lo dije a Billy simplemente río y me sorprendió trayéndome un Tiramisú, se lo agradecí con un gran beso y comencé a comer el delicioso postre. Habíamos ido al hospital para que me revisaran la pancita, el doctor nos pregunto si queríamos saber el sexo de los bebes pero quisimos que fuera sorpresa.

_**Octavo Mes:**_

No puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado todo, ya solo falta un mes para que tenga en mis brazos a mis pequeños o pequeñas, con Billy decidimos que cuando nacieran cada uno escogería el nombre de uno de los bebes. Karem y Akyra nos habían comprado un montón de peluches y dijeron que cuando nacieran nos comprarían ropa para los bebes, no pensé que Ka se emocionara tanto con los bebes pero parece que le agradaba la idea de ser tía al igual que Aky.

_**Noveno Mes:**_

¡Llego el día! Estaba muy emocionada, no podía creer que en solo un par de horas tendría a mis bebes en mis brazos, les avisamos a los demás que nos dirigíamos al hospital y nos dijeron que nos verían ahí, en unas horas de estar en el hospital comencé a tener contracciones y rápidamente me llevaron a la sala de parto. En cuanto llegue me atendieron, entre en labor de parto, fue un dolor enorme pero valía la pena por ver a mis bebes. Estuve un rato pujando hasta que paso, escuche un llanto y 5 segundos después escuche otro, mis bebes habían nacido. Respirando entrecortadamente me mostraron a ambos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era un niño y una niña, no pude ver más pues al parecer me desmaye.

Cuando desperté Billy me miro aliviado y me explico que había perdido mucha sangre y tuvieron que hacerme una transfusión de sangre, él había dado de su sangre y casi llore de la alegría. Después de darle un beso una enfermera entro con mis pequeños bebes y los deposito en mis brazos, la niña tenía el cabello castaño como el mío y vi que sus ojitos eran verdes como los de su padre, el pequeño tenía los ojos castaños iguales a mí y el cabello rubio como su padre. Eran mezclas exactas de nosotros, bese a cada uno en la frente y Billy tomo a su pequeña hija.

-Bueno cariño, tú le pones nombre a ella y yo a él-. Avise a mi marido con una sonrisa.

-Me parece justo, esta regalona de papá será Lenna-. Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a mi lado.

-Es hermoso, este regalón de mamá será Tony-. Dije viendo a mi bebé, nos volvimos a dar un beso cuando entraron nuestros amigos.

-Aawwww ¡Son hermosos!-. Dijo Aky corriendo a abrazarme seguida de las demás.

-Debo admitir que son copias exactas de ustedes-. Dijo Ka tomando la manito de mi pequeño.- Pobrecillos-. Dijo con burla recibiendo un golpe de mi parte.

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman?-. Pregunto Danna con curiosidad.

-Este es Tony…-. Dije yo viendo como mi pequeño parecía sonreír, era la misa sonrisa de su padre.

-Y esta es Lenna-. Concluyo Billy dándole un besito en la cabeza a su hija quien pareció también sonreír y esa sonrisa se parecía a la mía.

-Son muy tiernos-. Dijo Eli sonriendo a los pequeños.

-Y su madrina será Aky-. La oji-violeta me abrazo maternalmente.

-Y su padrino será Eli-. Dijo Billy chocando el puño con el Shane.

Así nuestros pequeños crecieron rodeados de gente que los amaba, Aky malcriándolos al darles todo en el gusto, Ka confeccionando hermosos vestidos para mi pequeña Lenna y los demás enseñándoles de todo lo posible. Esta es la mejor familia que puedo pedir.

* * *

**_Siento que me quedo meloso, que asco xD Pero espero que te haya gustado Pili, nos veremos después con nuestro final de las venganzas! BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
